Not-So-Little-Sarah
by ColorLover123
Summary: Sarah has been in France for nearly a year. When she comes back, will she still be evil, or will she have changed? Kevin X Sarah (Yes I know a weird couple.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, when I was little and completely oblivious to life, I thought Sarah and Kevin would make a good couple. So now, this idea has been bugging me for days and I am convinced I will go insane if I don't write this story.**

**I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy**

It was a breezy spring afternoon in the cul-de-sac. Summer was just a week away. Kevin was talking to Rolf and Nazz, Johnny was talking with plank, Jimmy was waiting around impatiently, and the Eds were thinking of a way to scam everyone out of their money. Nothing had really changed in the last five years, except that all but Jimmy and Sarah were in their senior year. They were both in their freshman year. There was only one other thing that had changed since all those years ago: Sarah.

Everyone-with the exception of Jimmy and Ed and occasionally, Edd- had always thought of her as a monster. Some little girl with anger issues. But she had changed. The last time they had all seen her, was just before the school year had started and she got an opportunity to spend her freshman year in France. And then, she was nice, sweet, and even *shudder* friendly. No one had known how to react when she turned 12 and suddenly changed her whole personality. But, considering none of them had actually talked to her besides the occasional phone call, there was no telling what they should expect.

"I'm happy! Little sister finally come home!" Ed said, clearly excited to see his little sister.

"Why are you so happy about it? She's probably evil again." Eddy grumbled.

"Eddy, that is not a nice thing to say about someone." Edd scolded him.

"You're just saying that because you_ love_ her." Double-D blushed a light pink and decided, it was best not to argue further.

They went about their business until they heard a yell of joy.

"ED!" everyone turned just in time to see a blur of orange and pink jump on Ed and nearly tackle him to the ground.

"Hello Baby Sister!" as they broke free of their hug, everyone could get a clear view of Sarah's face. Her red hair was straight down her back and nearly reached her waist and was pulled off her face with a white headband. She was wearing a hot pink skirt that ended half an inch above her knees and a sleeveless white, v-neck blouse with inch thick straps. Her shoes looked like regular black sneakers, but upon closer inspection, had high heels. She had on very natural make-up, so natural that you could hardly tell she had on any. All the boys except of Ed and Eddy were trying to hide the fact that they were gaping at her. She had filled out nicely. Kevin noted she had at least C-cup breasts and very long legs. She had turned hot. She turned to face the rest of them.

"Hey guys." they all somehow managed a small wave back. She went and hugged each of them, starting with Jimmy, then Double-D, next Nazz, Rolf, Johnny, skipped Eddy and came and hugged Kevin. When she stepped back she immediately ran to her discarded bag and yelled one word: Presents. She got Ed a video game, Edd a new magnifying glass, Eddy a book on how to pick up girls, saying he could really use the help, Jimmy a stuffed animal, a new swimsuit for Nazz, with all the guys mentally thanking her, a wool sweater for Rolf, two bow ties, one for Johnny, the other for plank, and a mini baseball bat signed by a French player. **Do they play baseball in France? **

Everyone thanked her, even Eddy. She really had changed.

It was creepy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eddy, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Relax Double-D! What could go wrong?"

"You sneak in, scare Ed, wake Sarah, and die a slow painful death."

"Like that's gonna happen! You need to learn not to be so uptight."

"Eddy, remind me of your 'plan' again?"

"It's simple. We get Ed, build a rocket with parts from the dump, and offer $5 per person for a trip to the moon!"

"But, why at 3:00 am? Couldn't this wait until morning?"

"No!" by this time, they were at Ed's house. Slipping quietly through the window, Eddy made his way over to the sleeping form. After ten minutes of coaxing Ed awake, they were on their way to make possibly their best money-maker yet.

Not.

* * *

"HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! HAVE I GOT A DEAL FOR YOU! TODAY ONLY, YOU CAN TAKE A TRIP FOR ONLY $5!" Hearing Eddy yelling at 6:00 am was not how Sarah wanted to be woken up. She grabbed a sweatshirt and put on her slippers and shuffled outside, still in her black silk nightgown. She was surprised that she wasn't shocked to see what looked like a large metal death machine blocking the majority of the street, with Eddy standing on top of it. Said person was holding a glass jar and a megaphone. Sarah internally groaned. After all these years, he was still at it. She could see the other kids of the cup-de-sac coming out of their houses, in their pajamas and rubbing their eyes. Who would dare to wake up a bunch of teenagers this early on a Saturday anyway? Eddy, that's who.

"What do ya want dork?" Kevin yelled, obviously not too happy with this scenario either.

"This, Kevin, is a trip to the moon!"

"Looks like a death trap." Sarah commented. The Eds eyes swiveled to her.

"What is little sister wearing?" Ed yelled. He may seem dumb, but he is pretty protective. The female red-head looked down at her pajamas. She didn't see anything wrong with them. The hem ended right at her knee and it wasn't very low-cut. Maybe it was the lace trimming, but it wasn't like i was see-through or anything. What was the problem?

"What do you mean?" She asked clearly confused.

"Your nightgown is black! You hate black!" Sarah mentally face palmed. Of course it would be something like the color.

"I out-grew that faze."

"Yeah, you two can discuss her wardrobe at home, but for now," Eddy hopped down and held out the jar, " Who's first?"

Everyone walked away.

Sarah didn't notice Kevin staring at her retreating form.

* * *

Kevin paced back and forth**(sp?) **in his room.

_Why was I staring at the red-headed monster? _He questioned himself. _I like Nazz. The totally hot girl next door. Not the sister of that Dork._ But he wasn't so sure. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off her in that _sexy _nightgown. _I just need coffee. _He slightly nodded to himself before walking to his kitchen. Both of his parents leave for work at 5:00 so he didn't have to worry about waking them.

As soon and his coffee was finished he drained his cup with one gulp. Coach had made him stay from 4 to 8:30 last night to prepare for Monday's game, and he was exhausted. Of all days that Dork down the block could have been an idiot, he picked a Saturday morning. Ugh.

Last week of school is always the most crappy.

* * *

**Soo? What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

"This sucks."

"It's not that bad Sarah."

"It is very bad Jimmy."

"You only have to attend school for this week. Then you are on vacation with the rest of us." she didn't answer. Her parents had decided it would be a good idea for her to suffer through lessons at Peach Creek High with everyone else. She couldn't get any homework so she basically had to just sit there.

"Why though? They're acting like I was just in France for the fun of it! No, I was studying my but off every spare second I got in between modeling!" **(I decided that she was modeling in France. Yup.) **

"I know, but think on the bright side! We can hang out even more now!" the young girl smiled at her best friend. He always knew what to say.

"Yeah, I was told to basically follow you around. And by the way, thank-you for taking French. It will be a class I can zone out in and still get the answers right!"

"In that case you're going to need to tutor me. I'm basically failing."

"Sure, Jimmy. I would be honored." She said in a very fake sounding British accent.

"So, my first class of the day: Math." Sarah groaned.

* * *

It was now 9th period. The last class of the day. Sarah was sitting in the back of the class, texting and completely ignoring the teacher. Well, it _was _French.

"Miss Sarah!"

"What?" she said, jerking her head up.

"Please translate _Bonjour. La façon allez-vous aujourd'hui? Je ne suis très bien. _To English."

"Hello. How are you today? I am fine."

"Very good. Now class..."

Ugh

* * *

"Freedom!" Sarah yelled, running from the school building.

"Sarah, it was not really that bad."

"Double-D, you're great and all, but school has been, and always will be, torture." he just shook his head.

"Are you coming over today, Sarah?"

"Of course Jimmy! I haven't seen your house in such a long time!"

"Good, there's something I want to tell you about someone..."

* * *

**So? What do you think? I know, I know. Bad and short chapter. But it was just a filler. I'll try to update soon! ~Kate**


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah and Jimmy entered through the door of said boy's house. Sarah hadn't realized how different it was. The living room was rearranged, they had gotten new cabinets, and re-painted everything.

"Wow," the ginger exclaimed, "It feels so different."

"Not really, you just haven't been here in so long."

"So Jimmy," The ginger started, sitting on the couch, "you said you had something to tell me?"

"Right. Well, it's sort of hard to explain. So, I've noticed someone change since you got here on Friday. And I think hey might have feelings for you." He said, his voice trembling.

"Who?" Although Sarah believed it was totally irrelevant to her return, she still wanted to know who was acting strangely.

"I think K-"

"I'm home Jimmy!" Both teens turned to face Jimmy's mom who had just returned from work. She was a slightly plump woman, with hair the same color as Jimmy's and loved baking brownies. "Oh Sarah, I haven't seen you in so long dear, come and give me a hug." Getting up, Sarah walked into the arms of the woman who had been like a second mother to her all her life.*

"Oh how you've grown! But, you're looking a little thin, are you sure you're eating alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Well, I'll leave you kids alone to your game, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!" and she walked away.

"What were you saying Jimmy?" Knowing he couldn't say anything with his mom around, he just waved her off.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Sarah drank the last few drops from her fifth cup of coffee that night. Who in their right mind decided that since she couldn't get homework, she had to finish an entire project by Wednesday? She would have to get the majority of the work done tonight so she would only have to type it out tomorrow.

Why why why did it have to be a plant _and_ animal cell? Why?*

"Are you okay Sarah?"

"Yeah Ed, I'm fine. Just go back to your stupid friends downstairs."

"Okay little sister. Night-night."

As soon as he left Sarah started banging her head on her desk.

"Why-" BANG "Did-" BANG "They-" BANG "Do-" BANG "This-" BANG "To-" BANG "Me?" BANG.

Now with a headache, Sarah walked downstairs to get another cup of coffee, sensing she would be up most of the night. Just before rounding the corner, she heard Eddy's voice coming from the kitchen. Now, Sarah wasn't one to eavesdrop, but she felt she had full rights to considering they were talking about _her._

"...Swear Double D, he has the hots for Sarah."

"Oh Eddy, I don't know. He seems to really delight in the company of Nazz."

"So does every guy within a mile radius. But I'm telling you, he really likes her, and this is the perfect way to embarrass both of them."

"What do you mean by that? And how could that embarrass Sarah?" He was silent.

"I know! Either it embarrasses him or he denies it and everyone laughs at the idea of someone liking her! It's genius!"

"Eddy, there are multiple flaws in your plan. And Ed would never go for it."

"That's why we don't tell him!"

Sarah had had heard enough. She crept half way up the stars only to storm back down, being just loud enough for the two boys to hear. They both stared at her as she entered through the archway and made her way to the coffee pot.

"Aren't you two bozos supposed to be with my brother?" Eddy was about to answer when Double- D slammed his hand over the shorter boy's mouth.

"W-why certainly. We must be going. Have a nice night S-Sarah."

"See ya Double-D, later Eddy,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Sarah knew what she had to do. Good thing she still had that old spy kit she got for her birthday. And if that didn't work, she was a master of revenge.

***I decided that since Sarah and Jimmy are such good friends, she would know his mom pretty well.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! And I feel like no one likes this story so if you think it's awful tell me what I can do to make it better! ~Kate**


End file.
